Piccolo
how Piccolo joined the Tourney Piccolo was born to avenge his parent's death at the hands of Goku. After his narrow defeat against Goku, Piccolo is soon forced to form an, at first, uneasy alliance with Goku and his friends against newer, more dangerous threats. Thus, he and Goku kick off the formation of the Z Fighters. Out of necessity, he also takes it upon himself to train Goku's young son Gohan, forming a powerful bond which ultimately redeems him when he sacrifices himself to save the child's life from Nappa. After his resurrection, he fully joins Goku and the others in their struggles against ever more powerful villains on Namek and Earth. As the story progresses, his role shifts from warrior to mentor. Piccolo is one of the most intelligent characters in the series, retaining King Piccolo's tactical genius and later gaining Kami's great wisdom after fusing with the old Guardian. Months after the war with Majin Buu, Piccolo went on community service that he found irritating. Upon seeing how poorly fairy is for a young Muppet fairy named Abby Cadabby, he decides to fashion her into a real wizard fighter. Character Select Select Screen Animation When highlighted Meditates in midair with his arms crossed. After the announcer calls his name Piccolo stretches his right arm and pulls the camera to him then goes into a fighting stance saying "I sure hope you're ready." Special Moves Explosive Demon Wave (Neutral) Piccolo shoots a medium-sized yellow ki ball at the opponent while supporting his left hand on his right one. Light Grenade (Side) Piccolo puts his hands together in front of him as he charges a yellow energy sphere in his hands. Then, he brings his hands forward and fires the energy sphere. Diving Flurry Kick (Up) Piccolo flies into the air and comes down rapidly kicking his opponent. Sonic Kick (Down) Piccolo moves around the opponent, kicking them as he goes. Special Beam Cannon (Hyper Smash) Piccolo touches the index and middle fingers of his right hand on his forehead and charges up ki. When ready, he says "Eat this!" then extends his figners forward, announces the Hyper Smash's name and two thin energy beams are unleashed from the fingers. When hit, the opponent is pierced and knocked away. Hellzone Grenade (Final Smash) Piccolo charges up and fires several energy spheres randomly in the opponent's direction, disregarding accuracy and with no intent on actually hitting the enemy. With efficient ki control, the multiple energy spheres are suspended in the air, completely surrounding them. Finally, Piccolo says "Nowhere for you to run! this is THE END!" and commands the energy spheres, which change from a yellow to purple color, to rapidly spin around the opponent and inevitably rain down on them with a vicious onslaught from every direction, filling the sky with a blinding light and inflicting a massive amount of damage. Bonus Costume Piccolo holds possession of one Bonus Costume. That being his weighted clothing whenever he doesn't fight seriously. To unlock, one must kill 165 Smash Run enemies with Piccolo. After the Smash Run is over, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Piccolo's weighted clothing is now available! This will be a rare occasion for Piccolo to go all out in this costume!" Then, highlight Piccolo and press Minus. Victory Aniamtions #Piccolo stands sideways while his arms are crossed then turns and says "You should know better than to emss with me." #Piccolo whips his right then left arm, then stomps the ground and says "Hmph, wimp." #Piccolo creaks his head with his arms crossed saying "You're weaker than I thought.", then spreads the arms apart and continues "Or maybe I'm just stronger than I realized?" On-Screen Appearance Piccolo flies down in a meditation position, then goes into his fighting stance saying "Hmph, come on, let's see what you got." Trivia *Piccolo's rival is a three-year-old fairy-in-training Muppet from Sesame Street, Abby Cadabby. *Piccolo shares his English voice actor with Buffaloman, Roronoa Zoro, Gold Lightan, Giant Baba, Kazuma Kuwabara, Goriath, Tizoc, Wyvern Rhadamanthys, Daisuke Jigen, Starman, Vegeta, Gama, Yamcha, Recoome, Burter, Combot and King Vegeta. *Piccolo shares his Japanese voice actor with Kai Shiden (in Guncannon), Portgas D. Ace, Kinnikuman, Ryoma Nagare (in Getter-1), Toiletnator, Jack Five Beanstalk and Maynard the Magician. *Piccolo shares his German voice actor with Brigadier General Lewis A. "Lo" Armistead, Ryo Sanada, Robin Hood, Rango, Cloudjin and Ichimatsu. *Piccolo shares his Arabic voice actor with Titanic Tim, Smoker, Buggy the Clown, Galdino, Bugaboom, Brad Wong, Remy, Komodo Joe of the Komodo Bros., the Fourth Kazekage Rasa, Raidou, Shinnok, Shivers, Nigel Charles Ratburn, Narciso Anasui, Vega, Black Shadow, Garuda, the Evil Twins, Tadakatsu Honda, King Kashue, Nenji "Okina" Kashiwazaki and Richard Wong. *Piccolo shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Dusty. Category:Dragon Ball characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume